


We're just two Higher Beings that love eachother. Whats so wrong with that?

by Dracomalfoyyoulittleshit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Warlock and his friends are douchebags, t/w homophobic Language, t/w homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomalfoyyoulittleshit/pseuds/Dracomalfoyyoulittleshit
Summary: Aziraphale gets upset about homophobic kids from Warlock's birthday party and his demon is there to cheer him up.





	We're just two Higher Beings that love eachother. Whats so wrong with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first drabble for Good Omens and I've been trying to get back into writing but nothing was happening for me until I thought of this last night!  
> Hope its not too much of a mess for you
> 
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated, dears! <3

It was the Antichrist's 11th birthday, The apocalypse was soon to be upon them and here Aziraphale was, clad in a white magician’s coat with a large hat, animals tucked into every sleeve and pocket to try and wow the bunch of rowdy children that filled the tent. From his stage, he could see Crowley with his usual uninterested expression, frequently checking his wristwatch, counting down the seconds until the hellhound arrived. He had just pulled Harry the Rabbit from his hat of mysteries as the heckles began. He was used to this kind of thing, but one comment really stuck out to him. “He’s right, you know? You are rubbish. And probably a faggot too.” Now it shouldn’t have bothered him. He was an angel without human ideals of gender or sexuality. But as he and Crowley both presented as male, he was bound to be disturbed by the word. He tried to brush it off. It had only been said as an insult to his magic. And by an 11-year-old, at that! But as his old friends in the circus used to say, ‘the show must go on!’. He quickly finished his set, ignoring the heckles from the children until Warlock started a food fight. He quickly fled the scene, making his way to Crowley’s black Bentley. “What's wrong, Angel?” Crowley asked, plucking a dead dove from Aziraphale’s hands, breathing life back into the still creature and setting it free.  
“Those children are just awful, dear. No matter about me. It’s late.”  
“Well let's see.” They both got into the car. Aziraphale stayed silent as Crowley questioned his superiors about the arrival of the hound. As they drove back to the bookshop, the angel was uncharacteristically quiet. Not once did he say something about the ‘bee-bop’ playing on the radio. Nor did he question Crowley’s speed. They arrived quickly and Aziraphale tried to leap out of the car without another word, yet the doors had been locked.  
“Please let me out, dear.”  
“Not until you tell me what's wrong.”  
“Come inside. I’m rather in need of a drink,” he said quietly, avoiding the gaze of the demon. They both made their way into the back room of the messy bookshop, Crowley throwing himself down dramatically onto a large tattered sofa.  
“So?” He asked, extending his hand to receive a glass of red wine from his angel.  
“Oh why it's nothing. Silly really. Just the mind playing tricks.”  
“Angel,” he said softly, gesturing for Aziraphale to sit next to him.  
“The children— they—” Crowley was patient, trying his best to soothe the angel. They trusted each other with everything, even though they were on the opposite sides. It had been like this for 6000 years now and never once had Crowley seen Aziraphale like this before.  
“Why, they called me a faggot, dear.”  
“Isss that all?” he hissed.  
“Well, I know it shouldn't have bothered me. We aren’t exactly male, are we? But those children — how could they be raised to be so disrespectful to people like us? Well, people that are actually that way.” His head sunk. “Is it really all that bad to love somebody of the same gender?” Crowley’s gaze softened. He wrapped an arm around his angel’s shoulders, placing his glass on the small coffee table in front of him.  
“Angel.” Aziraphale continued to look to the ground. “Angel, look at me.” Crowley put a hand under his chin so they were face to face. “There’s nothing wrong about this. Even in hell, it isn’t frowned upon. We aren’t even male! We’re just two higher beings that love each other. Those children will learn that one day and stop being shits.” Aziraphale smiled, tears running down his rosy cheeks. “That's better.” Crowley smiled in return, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Out of nowhere, Aziraphale pulled his demon towards him, wrapping his arms around his slim body, sobbing into his bony shoulder. They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the other’s company as it may not be long before they might never see each other again.


End file.
